Episode 5172 (20th May 2019)
Summary Liberty and Brody convince Sienna to return to work, where she has a major run-in with Laurie. However, she later discovers that Laurie has hurt Sinead and takes drastic action to stop him from leaving by knocking him unconscious with a stapler! Meanwhile, Liam struggles with his guilt, whilst Tony is adamant on getting Hannah to eat vegetables. Plot Liberty and Brody are worried when Sienna tells them that she can't go back to work with Laurie being reinstated. Laurie is thrilled about being able to go back to work. Grace struggles not being able to move her legs and tells Liam that she can't live like this. Laurie thanks Sinead for standing by him. Brody and Sienna argue whilst Liberty tries to be peacemaker. Brody tells Sienna that all eyes will still be on Laurie and she realises that she can face him. Liberty tells Brody that she's worried about what Sienna will do to Laurie, revealing the school yearbook with Laurie's eyes scratched out. Grace gives Liam a phone number for him to set up a meeting for her. He offers to try find the attacker himself. Grace doesn't feel ready to see Curtis yet but Jesse makes her think. Tony finds Sinead's phone in the fridge and Sinead swears to Tony and Diane that she is losing her mind, worrying about Sienna. Sienna is uncomfortable around Laurie and Courtney asks if Sienna is alright. Nancy welcomes Laurie back and jokingly tells him that she's going to start a "Sienna Blake Nearly Ruined My Life" club. Courtney assures Sienna that not everyone believes Laurie. Sally informs Nancy that Sienna will be working with Nancy temporarily. Nancy asks if there will be some sort of safeguard in case Sienna makes any accusations against her. Sally makes Laurie agree to keep his distance from Sienna. Tony serves Hannah a vegan dish but she refuses to eat it. Tony is insistent on getting Hannah to eat vegetables. Sienna is not pleased when Laurie drops off the books for Nancy's class - The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. She snaps and explodes at Laurie in front of Nancy's class. Sally orders Sienna to her office. Liberty gives Jesse a healing crystal to give to Grace. Laurie tries to convince Sally that delivering the wrong book was a simple misunderstanding, and denies winking at Sienna when he delivered the books. Sally speaks to Sienna privately and tells her that her behaviour was professional misconduct. Sally informs Sienna that she isn't going to fire her, but gives her a final warning. Laurie teases Sienna over nearly being fired. Diane tries to convince Tony not to take Hannah's words to heart. Tony gives Hannah pasta, but he returns to find that Hannah has eaten all the sauce he put on top. Diane finds the sauce in the fruit bowl. Sienna visits Sinead and tells her that she must know what Laurie is really like. She lies that he is a brilliant husband and father. Sinead reveals that Laurie has been taking anger management sessions and Sienna asks why he needs it. She asks Sinead if Laurie hurt her, and Sinead tells Sienna that it was her fault. Sienna tells Sinead that whatever he has done, she is 100% sure that she didn't deserve it. Sienna tries to get Sinead to open up to her but she snaps and storms off. Jesse takes Curtis to visit Grace in hospital. Curtis mentions playing catch and Grace begins to get upset. Sienna bursts into Laurie's office, asking what he's done to Sinead. Laurie plays dumb and Sienna asks why he's going to anger management. He tells her that he's not and leaves. Sienna blocks his path. Laurie snaps, throwing his bag and shouting "what is it with all you women, always going on? You don't know when to stop, do you?". Sienna tells Laurie that he's worse than what she thought he was, and declares to never let Laurie touch Sinead again. Laurie asks how she is going to stop him, so she picks up a stapler and hits him over the head with it, knocking him out. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Curtis Royle - Charlie Hughes *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019